Mixing of the Elements Violets Story
by TheFairerElement
Summary: A story about my OC who is the daughter of married Zuko & Katara. At her 17th birthday two brothers appear in the palace announcing they are Mai's son's. What comes is a tale of finding love and keeping it. M for later adult themes. Bad summary i know :
1. Prologue

**Author's Note - Hi everyone thanks heaps to those who decided to read my fanfic :D... It is my first attempt at a fanfic and i hope you all like it... I plan to upload this chapter, the prologue of sorts, and i will then upload the first chapter and from there i ask a favour to those who read it, would you please please please leave me a review telling me what you think, whether i should carry on with the story and whether you like where the story is going?**

**PROLOGUE**

Screams of pain echoed around the dark palace, bouncing off the deep red marbled walls, as a young servant girl rushed along a corridor leading to the royal chambers. When she reached the large golden ornate doors at the end, she entered in to a bustling room, full of nurse maids and servants, all hurrying around the room, all of the focus on the tanned woman laying on her back in the large silk quilted bed. Katara screamed again as another contraction racked her body with pain. Zuko, the only male in the room, crouched next to the bed, holding his wife of four years, hand tightly to his lips and grimaced as another of her screams pierced the cool, night air flowing in the window across from the bed.

"I'm so sorry Katara," he whispered as her back arched in pain, her eyes closed tightly and her mouth open in a silent scream. She dropped back to the bed panting hard as the pain subsided slightly. Zuko reached across and gently wiped the sweat from her tan brow, before picking strands of her mahogany hair from her flushed cheeks and she gave him a weak smile. "Its.. OK.." She cooed between heavy breathes and then reached out to touch his lips gently. "I'll be fine... Not... Long now.." Her smiled brighten slightly before she grimaced in pain from the next contraction. The distressed Fire Lord climbed up onto the bed holding his Fire Lady's shoulders as she screamed again.

"Push, my dear" the old woman kneeling at the end of the bed called to Katara, and Zuko felt her tense up with the effort, right before the old nurse maid yelled "I can see the head, keep pushing love!" Katara screamed again pushing with all her might. Zuko Buried his head in her her hair, tears welling in his eyes from seeing the love of his life in so much pain. Katara groaned with the effort before exhaling loudly in relief as Zuko heard a weak cry from the foot of the bed. He looked up quickly and then looked to Katara's face, worry etched into his brow. She was laying against his chest, with her eyes closed, a small smile creeping to her lips as she took deep breathes and listened to the cries at the foot of the bend that were becoming more and more insistent.

"It's OK, Katara, its over, you're OK" he gushed while stroking her face and bringing his lips to hers, ever so gently. She smiled in to his lips, before she tried to pull herself up on her elbows. Zuko moved to sit further behind her and pulled her to sit closer and lean against his chest.

The bustling in the room increased for a moment, all of the nurses and servants wanting to have a look at their newborn heir. The old nurse pushed through the crowding women, cradling a bundle of red cloth in her arm. She looked up and smiling hugely at her Lord and Lady before bringing the bundle around the side of then bed and resting it in Katara's waiting arms.

"You have given the Fire Nation a beautiful baby girl" she said almost proudly smiling again as she backed away from the bed, pulling the arms of the other maids as she went, "Come, everyone" she said sharply to the younger servant girls still trying to get a closer look. "This is a special moment that i would think the Fire Lord and Lady would like to have to them selves, don't you think?" she said before ushering everyone out of the room pausing only to smile towards the new Royal family again before shutting the large golden doors behind her.

Katara held the bundle close to her chest smiling happily down at her new baby girl. Zuko reached down and pushed the red cloth away from his newborn daughters face, revealing her tiny face to him, her eyes still closed tightly as she adjusted to her bright new world. She was tanned just like her mother, already with a full head of thick, jet black hair, pasted to her forehead and neck.

"She looks just like you my love" he said smiling proudly down at his baby girl. "She is just as beautiful too" he said kissing Katara's forehead before leaning down and kissing his daughters head lightly.

The baby girl grimaced slightly, making both her parents smile, before she opened her large, bright eyes for the first time. Both Katara and Zuko gasped as they looked into her eyes. They were wide and had a thick frame of dark eyelashes, but more interesting was that they were two toned. The outside of her iris was a ruby red colour that blended into a deep purple before lightening to a clear blue on the inside. The couple looked at each other, both unsure, but when they looked back at the strange sight, they watched as the colours visibly began to blend in to each other and once the beautiful baby girl had blinked a few times, her eyes had focused and Katara gasped again at the new almost metallic shade of purple in her daughters eyes. The rare jewels focused slowly on to her parents faces and she smiled.

Both Katara and Zuko were speechless, as they looked down in awe at her dazzling eyes. After a few moments, Katara turned her head to look at the smooth side of her husband's shocked face and whispered, "Violet..." pausing before looking back down at the precious bundle in her arms and said again, a smile in her voice, "I want to name her Violet."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - So the first chapter is like, heaps long, and i cant promise every chapter will be this long, that will depend on my reviews :)... please be honest and try to help me make this story as epic as it in my head.**

**CHAPTER 1**

-17 Years Later-

"I can't do it!" Violet's complaint rang out around the training ground, as she once again tried to make the sparks at her tips of her slim fingers ignite into something more. Once again, to no prevail.

"I'm a waterbender Grandpa! Not a firebender!" she yelled again, throwing her hands down in frustration, before dropping herself down on to the sandy training ground, folding her legs beneath her. Iroh chuckled at his Grand daughters temper, while wondering to himself why he hadn't foreseen a temper like this in his nephew's daughter, remembering how his nephew had been at her age, not to mention her mother, so fiery for a waterbender.

"You are not just a waterbender dear one, waterbender's can't make sparks form at their fingertips." He laughed heartily as Violet folded her arms in front of herself, and sent an exasperated look his way, as he walked towards her. While her adopted Grandfather made his way over to her, Violet reached up to take a strand of her thick black hair and twirl it between her fingers. Her father was always saying how much she was like her mother when she was this age, same perfect Water tribe tan, same thick wavy hair, same bright, inquisitive eyes. Only her hair was Fire nation black, and her eyes were not the deep ocean blue colour of her mothers. Her father had also told her she was just as beautiful, if not more.

"It's not normal though..." She sighed as he reached a hand down to her to help her up. She took it and got to her feet, before they started walking towards the exit of the training arena. Iroh sighed and reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We've been through this before, Violet." he smiled as she huffed loudly, "You are special, because you were born of two very powerful benders of different nations, it seems that you could master both elements."

"I have already mastered waterbending, pa. If I was going to be able to do more with fire, don't you think I would have been able to do it by now?"

"Not necessarily, dear one," Iroh paused for a moment, once again thinking to himself how alike Violet and her father where. "Fire and Water are opposing elements, so with you being so naturally talented at one, doesn't it make sense that the other would be more difficult to learn? The two elements would be at war within you."

Violet started to answer her grandfather, but was interrupted by a servant scurrying up to them. The servant bowed deeply and when she was upright again she smiled and said,

"Lord Iroh," she bowed again slightly, "Princess Violet, the Fire Lady is looking for you." Violet gasped and rushed for the exit, pulling her hair out of the messy bun she had it in for training.

"I am so late," she yelled back to Iroh who chuckled as the servant hurried after the Princess. "I'm going to be late to my own 17th birthday celebration, and I'm telling mum it was your fault!" Violet yelled over her shoulder before half jogging through the door, giggling as she went.

"Well happy birthday Princess, just in case I don't make it to the party!" he called back before strolling casually towards the same exit. He had no intention of being in the same room as Violet when Katara found her.

Violet skidded down the half lit halls of the palace, running the last straight piece of corridor to reach her bed room. Her room was simple, with red tapestries and banners lining the walls and red and black silk sheets covering her large double bed. The only furniture in the room was a dressing table near the door to the bathing room and a large wardrobe sitting next to the large window, that opened out on to a small balcony that overlooked her fathers favourite palace garden. When she reached her large golden door she flung it open and ran towards the thick red curtain that served as a door to her bathing room. She pushed the curtain aside before turning back to the servant that had been keeping in step with her and ordered, "Can you please find my dress and lay it out on the bed, I will only be five minutes." she then disappeared into the bathroom, before sticking her head back out the curtain opening and grinning at the servant, "Thank you." The woman smiled at the Princess, before she went to the wardrobe and began to riffled through the dresses hanging inside, searching for the dress that the Fire Lady had had made especially for tonight.

In the bathing room, Violet went on to peel her sweaty training clothes off before stepping into the ready bathwater. She sat down and began to bend the water from the tub, bringing the water up to cover her hair, and stream down her arms and chest, taking the sweat and grime with it. She was just about to climb out of the tub when she heard a soft knocking. She turned towards the sound to find her mother, shaking her head as she pushed the curtain aside. Katara walked in to the room, raising a graceful hand and lifting a stream of water as she did. She proceeded to use the stream to wipe the sweat off Violets brow.

"Not running late are you?" She smiled as her daughter blushed and began wiping the rest of her face clean.

"Not really, grandpa Iroh and I got a little carried away at training." Violet smiled sheepishly as her mother shook her head again. Katara came to stand behind the tub and bended the rest of the water out of Violets hair, leaving it shiny and bouncy.

"Do you want some help to do your hair sweetheart?" Katara asked, but waited for no answer before she reached to the vanity and picked the comb up. Violet sat quietly in the warm bath water while Katara began taking the brush through Violets hair. She pulled the top half of it up into a top knot, letting the rest of it fall down her back and then reached over to the vanity again and took a small tub of paste from the drawer. Wiping some of the paste through Violets waist length black hair, twirling it around her fingers to make the curls more defined.

"Beautiful." she stated before taking a towel from the rack near the door and giving it to her daughter. Violet smiled quickly at her mother as she took the towel. She was being a lot more understanding of her lateness than usual.

She climbed out of the tub, wrapping the towel around herself, and began to bend the rest of the water off her body. Then followed her mother out of the bath room to begin the tedious task of getting her new dress on.

An hour an an half later, she was ready. Her mother was just putting the last touches on her, which was to string a hand full of beads randomly through her hair. The beads where all different shades of purple, all to compliment her rare coloured eyes. Her dress was also a deep shade of purple, with silver patterns stitched into the bottom of the skirt reaching up. It was made from silk, and was high necked, with two small silver buttons holding it closed. It also had short sleeves and a tight fitting waist, before it went loose and dropped from her hips to the ground, which accentuated her slim waist and the curve of her hips, with a slit up one side that reached just above her knee. Katara looked Violet up and down, wondering when her beautiful baby girl had turned into a beautiful, shapely woman, before she took her in a warm hug.

"Mum, you're going to mess up my make up." Violet giggled as her mother pulled away and started to fuss over her eyes and lips, making sure she had not disturbed the thin line of black going around her eyes or the clear gloss on her lips.

Katara was wearing a similar dress, only hers was in gold silk and it had long sweeping sleeves. All of her hair was up in an intricate bun with beads made from red and gold jewels glinting throughout the mass. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Katara said, taking her daughters hand and pulling her towards the door, "Your father will be home for your party after all," she grinned down at Violet as her face brightened, "He got home from his trip quicker that he intended, he said that he could not miss your birthday," Violet's smiled widened, she half knew that her father wouldn't have missed her birthday, he had always made sure to be at such occasions, she couldn't understand why he would have stopped now.

"That's great!" she said, looking down to hold her dress up as they rushed down the stairs to the main hall.

"He also brought a few surprises with him." Katara laughed as they reached the large golden doors leading into the dining hall. A servant bowed to them and then poked her head through a small side door and a loud regal voice on the other side of the door boomed their introduction to the suddenly quiet hall. Two servant then proceeded to push the large doors open for the Fire Lady and Princess to step through into the brightly lit hall.

The hall was decorated with long lines of lit red lanterns going from wall to wall, along with other small tinkling lights. There was a large dark wooden table stretched across the other end of the hall, as well as a few lined down the middle, all with red cloths covering the table tops. The crowd inside cheered as the Fire lady walked into the room first, smiling happily, before she turned and held her hand out to Violet. She took her mothers hand and allowed her to lead her into the bright room. The cheers got louder as well as yells of best wishes on her birthday. Violet smiled widely when she saw her father walking down the centre of the room towards her. She stepped forward to greet her father , and when he reached her he grabbed her in to a huge hug, lifting her slippered feet from the red marble floor.

"Happy birthday my darling!" Zuko shouted above the noise of the still clapping crowd of Fire Nation nobles and guests. "You look stunning."

"I knew you wouldn't miss my party." Violet stated, smiling up at her fathers scarred face as he put her back down. He chuckled with her, before holding his arm out for her to take and when she had looped her arm through his, he proceeded to lead her through the crowd of guests, all waiting to greet the Princess.

"Of course I wouldn't miss your party, your mother would have drowned me." He chucked again. "I have a few surprises for you sweetheart." he said into her hair so only she could hear him. Violet smiled again as Zuko lead her to the front of the hall where there stood a group of multi coloured guests. One wore green Earth Kingdom attire, another three wore thin blue Water Tribe clothes and the last wore a orange and yellow robe.

"Gramp Gramp! Uncle Sokka! Aunt Suki!" Violet squealed before she jumped into Hakoda's waiting arms. He hugged her back before pulling her to stand in front of him so he could get a good look at her.

"Violet sweetheart, look how grown you are! Happy birthday!" he exclaimed before placing a kiss on her forehead and stepping back. Sokka took this chance to scoop his niece up in to a bear hug.

"Happy birthday, you old woman!" Sokka bellowed as he placed her back down. Katara stepped forward and swatted her brother on the nose.

"My baby is not old." she scolded as he rolled his eyes and patted Violet on the head absently. "I missed you Sokka." Katara admitted, grinning at her goofy brother. "And speaking of babies," she added turning to Suki, "a little birdie told me, that you and my brother are expecting number five." Violet beamed at her aunt and hugged her.

"Congratulations Aunt Suki!" Suki laughed back as her niece hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Violet, happy birthday love! You look dazzling!" Suki giggled before she made Violet do a twirl in front of her, appraising Katara's choice of dress style.

"Oi! What about us?" Violet heard bellowed from behind her family. Suki and Sokka moved aside to let the blind earth bender push her way through to the front of the group, a tall, bald Aang with a long soul patch, following close behind.

"Ms Beifong! You made it!" Violet laughed as her mothers old friend scowled at her, punching her lightly in the arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Toph mock berated the princess. "Don't call me that!" She put her arm around Violets shoulders and squeezed.

"How have you been, Melon Lord?" Violet giggled when Toph smirked.

"I have taught you well. Happy birthday." Toph grinned before steeping aside.

"Happy birthday, Violet." Aang smiled widely, as he stepped up and took her into a hug. Violet beamed up at the Avatar as he stepped away still holding her hand. She squeezed his hand before letting go. "You look beautiful, so much like your mother." He added turning his grin towards Katara.

"Thank you, Aang. It's great to see you." She smiled at her whole extended family as her parents came to stand beside her.

"Well now that greetings are done, time to get this party started." Sokka cheered before Zuko lead them all to the main dining table. Toph sidled up to walk beside Violet quickly, and whispered,

"Now that you're of age, Violet, it may be time for you best friend to teach you to drink sake properly." Toph winked as Violet giggled, quickly stopping when her father turned to look back and scowl at the blind earthbender.


End file.
